helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Jewel
Rainbow Jewel (レインボージュエル) or also known as RBJ (ラ有るジェイ) is a 2018 Hello! Project Fantasy girl group. It was formed on July 2, 2018. It consists of 8 members. They official debuted on October 22, 2018. The group is known to have a duel concept about them: * Rainbow: cute, bubble gum pop, youth, fresh * Jewel: mature, balled, dance. Members Research Student Formeber Members Total Tenure #'Nagato Yurika, Kim Yujin, Kim Chanmi, Abe Momona, and Morito Fuuka are at: July 2, 2018 - Present' #'Yamagata Junko is at 1 Year, 8 Months, 13 Days' #Inaba Saki is at: 1 Year, 5 Months, 12 Days #Takahashi Reina is at: 8 Months, 29 Days #'Kim Eunbyul, Yamamoto Ran, Kim Yoonseok, Aiyaki Chisato and Suzuki Koharu are at: June 2, 2019 - Present' History 2018 On July 2, the unit was formed with its 8 starting members. The groups leader Yurika, announced that they will release their debut single in October of this year. More information of the group will be announced on a later date. Yurika said that new members can be added if current members leave the group. On July 11, all the members that were trainees have graudated from their training programs. On July 18, all the members revealed their member colors via their youtube channel. On September 2, it was announced that Inaba Saki would be going on a hiatus due to undisclosed reasons, due to that, she will not be participating in the groups promotions until she feels that she is ready. From September 19 to October 19, the group held fan meets in order to get the public to know more about them. On October 7, during a groups live stream on vLive, Nagato Yurika announced that the group will be holding a mini tour from January to March next year, and that Inaba Saki who has been on a hiatus since last month would be re-joining the group on the first day of the tour. In the live stream, they also previewed several songs. On November 18, it was announced that Takahashi Reina would be graduating from the group in March of 2019. Reina said that for the few months that she has been an idol, she has been struggling between her university courses and her idol life to the point where she had to take an academic break to rest until the new school year in April of 2019. She had decided to graduate from the group to properly focus on her academics. Leader Nagato Yurika said that with that announcement, management will be looking into the current pool of trainees to see if they can add one person or people. On December 26, it was announced that they have selected four trainees to be apart of the group under the term of "Research Students", thus meaning that they will all be part of the group and can be taken out at any point of time. The members are: Fantasy Rookies' Kim Eunbyul, and Fantasy Mini's Kim Yoonseok, Aiyaki Chisato and Suzuki Koharu. Until the members are properly promoted and fully join the group they will be apart of their trainee programs. Their promotion date will be their official day that they will join. Their time spent until their promotions will be as back up dancers for the groups concerts and events. On December 29, former Soda Float member Nakamura Ran was added as a Research Student she would be using her real name 'Yamamoto Ran'. 2019 On January 7, it was announced that the groups 3rd single which was slated for early April would be pushed back to June due to inconsistancies in the single. On March 31, Takahashi Reina graduated from the group and Hello! Project. On June 2, Kim Eunbyul, Kim Yoonseok, Aiyaki Chisato, Suzuki Koharu and Nakamura Ran were announced as full members of Rainbow Jewel. Eunbyul, Yoonseok, Chisato, and Koharu will graduate from their programs on a later date. On June 12, it was announced that Inaba Saki would be graduating from the group sometime in December of this year. The reason that she is graduating is because due to her reoccuring health problems, she wants to graduate to focus on her health first. Her graduation is set for December 14, 2019. On October 5, it was announced that Yamagata Junko would be graduating in March of 2020. She decided to graduate to further focus on school and her entrance exams for college and university. 2020 On February 11, they added a new research student, Noguchi Nana, she was scouted by the company after appearing on several singing contests. Her promotion won't be until further reviews on her work as a research student are done. Discography Studio Albums Mini Albums Singles Original Songs * 2018.10.07 if.... * 2018.10.07 Lock and Love * 2018.10.07 Rainbow Life * 2018.10.07 The rain comes down Tours Mini Tours # - 2019.02.03 Rainbow Jewel 2019 Mini Tour Fuyu ~The Jewel~ # - 2019.08.02 Rainbow Jewel 2019 Min Tour Natsu ~Love Apart~ # - 2019.12.08 Rainbow Jewel 2019 Mini Tour Aki ~Celebration~ Other Events # 2019.03.31 Rainbow Jewel 3Gatsu -Takahashi Reina Sotsugyou Special Event- # 2019.12.14 Rainbow Jewel 12Gatsu -Inaba Saki Sotsugyou Special Event- # 2020.03.15 Rainbow Jewel 3Gatsu -Yamagata Junko Sotsugyou Special Event- Internet and Television Internet * 2018- YouTube Channel "Rainbow Life" ** 2018- Behind the MV Member Line Ups Rainbow and Jewel Concept Songs Rainbow Singles: #2018.10.22 Yuhi no Momo (夕日の桃: Peaches in the Sunset) - Abe Momona Center #2019.01.29 Anatagahoshi (あなたが欲しい: '' Want you boy'') - Morito Fuuka Center #2019.06.03 SUMMER BREAK - Nagato Yurika Center #2019.12.02 Hateshinai Kanjo (果てしない感情: Endless Emotion) - Morito Fuuka Center #2020.03.13 Onpa (音波: Soundwave) - Suzuki Koharu Center Jewel Singles: #2018.10.22 Mori ni (森に: Into the forest) - Nagato Yurika Center #2019.01.29 Kono Akarui Hoseki (この明るい宝石: This bright jewel) - Kim Chanmi Center #2019.06.03 Watashitachi no Business (私たちのビジネス: Our Business) - Morito Fuuka Center #2019.12.02 Follow Shite Kudasai (フォローしてください: Follow me) - Nagato Yurika Center #2020.03.13 Stray Love - Nagato Yurika Center Hybrid Singles: #2018.10.22 Anata wa Akachan o Eta ( あなたは赤ちゃんを得た : Got you baby'') - Kim Chanmi Center #2019.01.29 Toki ga Tatsu ni Tsurete (時が経つにつれてあなたが欲しい: ''As the time goes by) - Nagato Yurika Center #2019.09.16 Ame ga Watashi no Atama no Ue Ni Ochi Tsudzukeru (雨が私の頭の上に落ち続ける: Raindrops keep falling on my head) - Nagato Yurika Center #2019.12.02 Anatarashiku (あなたらしく: Just be you) - Kim Chanmi Center #2020.xx.xx Tsumugu Ai (紡ぐ愛: Spinning Love) - Nagato Yurika Center Member Single Count Trivia * Dispite Kim Yujin, Kim Chanmi, Kim Eunbyul, and Kim Yoonseok all sharing the same family name, they are not related to each other. ** Kim is the most common Korean last name in the entire world with over 10,689,968 people sharing this last name (estimated in 2015) * Kim Eunbyul is the tallest member of the group standing at 5"8, while Nagato Yurika is the shortest member of the group standing at 5"1 * The group currently has one of the shortest ages gaps in Hello! Project Fantasy, will all the members being born between 1999-2002. *Morito Fuuka's name during her time as a Fantasy Rookies was written as this: 森田 フカ. With her name (Fuuka) being re-written in hiragana instead of how it is actually spelt in kanji. Since joining Rainbow Jewel, her name on her profile has been spelt correctly. Total Sales Count